


Ancient [Postponed]

by Inkandquills, writersstudy



Series: Inktober 2019 [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demons, Hell, In chapter 2, Inktober 2019, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/pseuds/Inkandquills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Inktober Day 23!Prompt: AncientGroup: EXOPairing: Xiumin/D.OA: PostponedM: Minseok hadn't met someone like Kyungsoo in a long time.[[PLEASE NOTE THAT WE, THE AUTHORS, HAVE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION FOR THIS WORK TO BE RE-POSTED ANYWHERE EXCEPT DIRECTLY ON AO3. IF YOU SEE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE, PLEASE REPORT IT FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT AND NOTIFY US AT LIVING.LENIENTLY@GMAIL.COM. THANK YOU.]]





	1. Ashlee

Thank you for your understanding of us posting today's stories late.


	2. Michelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your understanding with us posting late. I hope you enjoy the story!

Minseok walked across the ashen ground, dark black wings folded neatly against his back. The demons he walked passed bowed their heads in respect before going back to their work. Minseok loved nothing more than walking through the kingdom he had built and admiring what he had built from nothing. It wasn’t easy being the King of Hell but Minseok wouldn’t choose anything else. He used to be a simple imp, scurrying above ground to trick and connive people into coming with him, and he was very good at his job. Eventually he grew bored of this. He wanted more. The title of King of the Demons was simply too enticing to pass up and Minseok worked tirelessly to prove himself worthy. After gathering enough support he was able to overthrow the previous King and take his rightful place and the throne. And now he walked through the Kingdom he completely rebuilt, with the past King’s crown atop his head and his own set of wings on his back. Minseok hadn’t gone up to Earth in centuries. He much preferred to remain in his humble abode while his minions brought him the souls of the damned. The demons that served him were tasked with harvesting souls so that he could remain strong. 

“Your Highness. There’s an urgent matter at the castle that needs your attention,” a voice suddenly called out from behind Minseok. The demon spun around to find his trusted advisor standing behind him.

“Baekhyun, what could be so urgent at this hour?” the King asked. 

“We have someone there I think you’d like to meet,” Baekhyun replied. Minseok’s eyebrows rose. 

“Someone I’d like to meet?” he asked, turning to start walking towards the castle.

“He is convinced he doesn’t belong here and he managed to slip past some of the guards and almost made it back to the surface,” Baekhyun elaborated. Minseok’s expression darkened. He had one person escape him many years ago and he was not keen on having it happen again. He had hunted Yixing himself for years over mountains and through deserts until he finally tracked the man down. Dragging him back down to spend an eternity burning in the deepest pits of hell was one of the most satisfying things Minseok had ever done. He still visited Yixing every once in a while but not nearly as often as he used to. As satisfied as he was with what he did to the first man who escaped him, he had no desire to do that again. His inky black wings unfolded themselves from his back.

“I’ll see you at the castle,” he said. With one strong thrust he had pushed himself into the air and was flying over the crumbling ground to the dilapidated stone castle that he happily called his home. He landed right outside of the door and shot both of the guards who opened the doors for him glares. His wings folded neatly behind him and he reached back to fix a feather that had gotten bent in the wind. He would have to figure out who was responsible for nearly letting someone escape and expose them. He stalked into the throne room to find a man struggling against the hold of two more of his guards. The man was screaming incoherently and Minseok couldn’t help but smirk.

“Bind his hands and ankles together and let him go. I don’t want him too burnt up yet,” the King ordered. The demons immediately dropped the man to his knees and bound back his wrists and ankles with heavy chains. The man finally quieted down but still grunted as he struggled to stand.

“I must say your attempts at escape are most admirable but I hope you realize you won’t have that opportunity again,” Minseok said flatly. Forgoing sitting on his throne, he walked over to the man and tilted his chin up. He was quite surprised to find how attractive the man was. Even just from this simple touch, he knew the man was exactly what he needed. See, demons don’t have mates, they don’t fall in love, and they don’t dedicate themselves to one person. That being said, it was imperative for them to feed off of souls to stay alive. Minseok would usually steal his souls quickly and painlessly, for he hated dawdling on the soul of a mere mortal, but every few hundred years he made an exception.

“I don’t belong here,” the man gritted out. 

“Oh? And what makes you think that?” Minseok asked. He glanced up when the doors opened again and Baekhyun walked in. His advisor stayed off to the side and out of the way but close enough to step in if needed. 

“I’ve done nothing wrong! I’ve been a good person. I-I don’t belong here,” the man said forcefully. 

“Bring him to my chambers. Leave him bound for now,” Minseok order, “and don’t let him escape again.” The man struggled against the guards and managed to rip one arm out of their grasp before Minseok intervened. With a wave of his hand the man slumped over, fast asleep, and at the complete mercy of the demons who carried him out of the throne room. Once the guards had left, Baekhyun walked over to the king.

“What do you plan on doing with him?” the advisor asked. 

“Keeping him,” Minseok replied, “I want to break him. I haven’t had a human put up that much of a fight in a long time. I want to watch the hope drain from his body as he realizes that he is trapped here forever.” Baekhyun sighed and nodded. 

“As you wish. I will notify all guards at the entrances to be on the lookout if he someone escapes,” he said.

“Thank you, Baekhyun. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Minseok said. His wings spread out behind him and with one strong thrust, he had transported himself outside of his room. While he was more than capable of walking everywhere he needed to, sometimes he simply didn’t want to waste that much time. Walking into his bed chambers revealed the man lying in the middle of the bed, wrists and ankles still bound, and looking like he was just waking up. He charmed the door locked and walked across the room.

“Hello, sleeping beauty,” Minseok greeted with a toothy grin. The man’s eyes widened and he struggled against the chains that bound him. With a wave of his hand, Minseok melted the heavy metal, releasing the man. Unsurprisingly, the man leapt out of bed and made a mad dash to the door. He grabbed the knob and twisted and turned but the door simply wouldn’t budge. Minseok let the man have his fun, kicking it and pounding on it, but once he turned toward the window he stepped in. Spreading his wings, he stopped the man in his tracks. The man stared at him, fear in his eyes, as he examined the inky black feathers that were blocking his path. He slowly took a few steps backwards.

“Are you done trying to escape now?” Minseok asked. 

“You need to bring me back,” the man demanded, “I don’t belong here. Who even are you to keep me here?” He tilted his chin up in defiance causing Minseok to chuckle.

“Who am I? I am Kim Minseok, King of the Demons, and you belong to me now,” he said, drawing himself up to his full height. He wasn’t very tall but his large wings made him seem much larger than he was. “And what did they call you in the mortal world?” He stared deep into the man’s eyes.

“Kyungsoo,” the man replied before he realized what he was saying. He sucked in a breath and took another few steps back. 

“Kyungsoo, that’s a nice name,” Minseok commented, “nevermind where you think you belong or not. You’re here now and there’s nothing you can do can change that. You need to accept your fate. It will make everything easier and much less painful for you.”

“I’ll never belong to you! You’re a monster who is keeping me here unfairly. I’ve escaped once under your nose and I’ll do it again!” Kyungsoo said angrily.

Minseok stalked across the room. He was starting to get frustrated; they were wasting so much time going back and forth. Before the man could react, he grabbed him by both cheeks, and kissed him deeply. He pulled away with a smirk when he saw the man’s intoxicated expression. 

“Your soul is mine and so are you,” the demon king said as he let go and took a step back, “get comfortable, eternity is a long time.” Kyungsoo took a hard seat on the bed and watched Minseok leave with unfocused eyes. He couldn’t deny that he felt different. His body and mind felt a little heavier but his lips still tingled from the kiss. Even though his mind was clouded, there was one thing he knew. His soul would never fully belong to the demon king, for he sold part of it long ago to spare his child’s life. 

Minseok walked back to the throne room, the gentle breeze blowing between the feathers in his wings. He wasn’t sure what it was about the man he had locked away in one of his countless towers, but he felt almost drawn to him. Like he wanted to learn more about him. It was odd to say the least considering Minseok had never felt this way about a human before. Do Kyungsoo was the first of his kind and for a brief moment Minseok almost considered keeping him here permanently. Almost. But demons did not mate for life. Only for as long as the human’s soul lasted them, then it was onto the next person. That’s how Minseok had lived his first millennia as a demon and that was how he would live the rest. 


End file.
